


Oh merde

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, FIFA World Cup 2018, Greg and Liza friendship turning into a relationship, M/M, Special Guest Star : Thierry Henry, Thanks to Belgium-Panama, mentions of drunk sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Si Grégoire devait retenir quelque chose du mondial, c'était cette soirée après Belgique-Panama.





	Oh merde

Oh merde

  
Greg cligna des yeux à la luminosité, se tournant lentement pour ne plus se brûler les rétines, et il s'arrêta net quand il vit Liza à côté de lui, endormi tranquillement, ses traits moins tirés que d'habitude, une main posée sur son ventre et l'autre perdue sous la couverture. Une multitude de question passa dans sa tête alors qu'il s'asseyait, pourquoi Bixente et lui avaient dormi ensemble alors qu'ils avaient leur propre chambre ? Il eut des flashes de la soirée, ils avaient fait la fête avec les Belges, après leur écrasante victoire sur le Panama, ils s'étaient laissés entraînés, ou plutôt, Liza l'avait traîné quand il avait entendu parler de Thierry Henry, son vieux copain de 1998. Une folle théorie lui vint en tête sur la raison de leur partage de lit, alors il souleva la couverture, même s'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Oh merde... Ils avaient couchés ensemble. Bien d'autres questions rejoignirent les autres, Liza avait-il donné son accord ? Y avait-il des témoins ? Bixente remua, un petit babillement basque échappa à ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait, dévoilant son dos à Grégoire, qui y porta un réel intérêt. Ses yeux tracèrent la courbe du dos de Liza, les muscles fermes, d'anciennes cicatrices, des marques de baisers... Oh Dieu... Greg se sentait très mal de ne se souvenir de rien, alors que son regard descendit jusqu'aux fesses de son compagnon, toutes aussi belles que le reste, quand Greg remarqua finalement le sperme sur les cuisses de Bixente.

  
''Oh merde...'' Il soupira en continuant de regarder l'ancien champion

''Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?'' Liza marmonna en remettant la couverture sur lui

''Plutôt oui... Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?''

''On a fait la fête avec les Belges après avoir abandonné notre guide... On a trop bu, je t'ai embrassé, tu nous as ramené dans ta chambre et je te laisse deviner la suite...'' Bixente énuméra sans même lui faire face

''Je... Je suis désolé Bixente... Je n'aurais pas dû, je vais prendre l'entière responsabilité...''

''Du calme Greg, respire tranquillement. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que deux hommes adultes le fassent, et pour être honnête, tu es plutôt bon à ça.''

''Liza ! Tu imagines ce qui pourrait se produire si quelqu'un le savait ?!''

''Rien... C'est notre jour de repos Greg...''

  
Greg sentait des millions de pensées traverser son esprit alors que Bixente se relevait, son corps magnifique passant juste devant lui, même avec la gueule de bois, il était gracieux. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à la salle de bain, il devait avouer que Liza était un très bel homme et qu'il était son type mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Ils étaient commentateurs et payés à le faire, pas à coucher ensemble ! Greg se releva, enfila un peignoir et subtilisa la clé de la chambre de Liza pour y aller et récupérer quelques vêtements pour lui, ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre. L'eau ne coulait plus mais Bixente n'était pas sorti non plus, Grégoire décida de ne pas s'en mêler mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il ouvrit lentement la porte, se cachant derrière l'embrassure. Liza était toujours nu, au téléphone, Greg ne voulait pas l'espionner, mais il devait empêcher leur aventure d'être diffusée.

  
''Félicitation pour le match, Thierry, ton équipe est vraiment forte.'' Oh, Thierry Henry, Greg aurait aimé l'entendre, son vœu fut exocé, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte Liza avait dû appuyer sur le haut-parleur

''Ah bah merci Liza, je dois t'avouer que s'il y avait TF1 je regarderais tes commentaires, mais on n'a que du russe à l'hôtel.'' L'une des premières pensées de Grégoire était que Henry était cool, ensuite, il pensa que les deux hommes étaient proches

''Oh pas grave, tu ferais mieux de rester concentrer sur ton équipe de toute façon.''

''Alors, comment avance ta vie amoureuse ? Quelques progrès avec... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Jérôme ? Gérald ?'' Oh seigneur, Thierry Henry parlait de lui

''Il s'appelle Grégoire, je pensais que tu l'aurais retenu après toutes les fois où je te l'ai dis.'' Liza l'aimait ?! Depuis vraisemblablement longtemps ?! Thierry Henry le savait en plus !

''Alors plus de Bastian ou de Zizou ?'' Même au téléphone, Greg sentait la malice dans la voix de Henry, et comment ça Zidane et Lizarazu ?!

''Bastian et moi sommes séparés depuis 10 ans Titi, et il n'y a jamais eu grand chose entre Zinédine et moi, personne n'était sage à l'époque, on l'a fait plusieurs fois pour s'amuser ou pour se défouler.'' Donc Zinédine Zidane et Bixente Lizarazu avaient été en couple

''N'empêche que la fois où je vous ai grillé dans la chambre de Zizou, il y avait plus que de l'amusement ou de l'énergie à dépenser.''

''C'était après l'Arabie Saoudite, il était énervé de son carton rouge, j'ai voulu aider, tu connais la suite.''

''Pas spécialement la meilleure idée vu l'endroit et le moment.''

''Arrête avec ça maintenant ! Ça fait 20 ans !'' Pause. Est-ce que Liza faisait preuve de timidité ?

''Bref, alors avec ce Grégoire ?'' Les informations revenaient à grands pas

''On a couché ensemble cette nuit.''

''Pas mal Liza ! Je sais que t'as toujours été du genre rapide, mais là, t'as fait fort !''

''Merci Thierry, mais le problème est qu'on était totalement saouls, il ne se souvient de rien et ne m'aime pas.''

''Oh merde, retour à zéro alors. Parle-lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.''

''Merci Thierry, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.''

''C'était un plaisir, et bonne chance avec Greg.''

  
Oh putain... Greg s'écarta de la porte et fuit la chambre pour aller au petit-déjeuner. Liza l'aimait. Liza avait eu une aventure avec Zidane, Thierry Henry savait tout. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il buvait son café, certes Bixente était son type, il était beau, adorable et incroyablement gentil, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de coucher ensemble alors qu'ils étaient en Russie pour le travail. Il avait une impression étrange qu'il ne comprenait plus ses propres sentiments, d'un côté il voulait rester professionnel, et de l'autre, il voulait aller plus loin avec Bixente. Et quand ce dernier le rejoignit pour le petit-déjeuner, il osa à peine croiser son regard, cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur chambre respective, du moins c'est ce que Greg voulait faire, mais ses jambes le guidèrent jusqu'à Bixente, son bras lui saisit le poignet et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, mais pour les intéressés, cela dura au moins une minute. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient rouges et essoufflés, des sourires tremblants sur leur visage.

  
''C'était pourquoi ça ?'' Liza lui demanda, timidement ?

''J'ai été dur avec toi, pardonne moi.''

''Eh bien, le nombre de fois où tu aurais dû te faire pardonner...''

''Je sais, ne me fais pas la morale, je ne te demande qu'une chose...''

''Je t'écoute.''

''Aime-moi.''

''Oh, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, je n'ai rien à dire...''

''Alors ne dis rien, juste, embrasse-moi.''

  
Et ils s'embrassèrent, à en perdre haleine. Greg devait remercier Thierry de lui avoir fait ouvrir les yeux, et aux belges d'avoir fournit l'alcool.

  
Fin


End file.
